Where has my little dog gone?
by HellFlowerPrincess
Summary: Someone's claiming Sesshoumaru as its toy and played a trick on him... What will happen to the poor taiyoukai if he realize that he's not in his time... plus... he's a dog. Who will help him?
1. Toy

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INUYASHA but I wish I was. XD

It belongs to Miss Rumiko Takahashi… My sempai… ^^,

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Here is another cookie… fresh from the oven….

I hope you all like it…^^,

**READER'S GUIDE:**

_Thoughts were written like this_

**sesshoumaru's beast**

_**other demon's thoughts**_

a person who's speaking have this → " "

emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: TOY**

The weather was unpredictable. The clouds were dark and the wind was cold but there's no sign that the rain would fall. Deep in the forest of Inuyasha, in a clearing surrounded by few trees, stood a tiger demon smirking inwardly.

"It's been a while, Lord of the west." She said softly. The said lord stared at her coldly, looking more bored. "State your business, cat." He said flatly and heard the tiger demoness hiss in annoyance. "How rude of you my lord." She said between her clenched teeth.

He narrowed his eyes then turned his back on her. He looked at her over his shoulder. "If you do not have any important thing to say, I suggest you to leave. This Sesshoumaru already wasted a time on your nonesense." He said coldly.

The tiger demoness gripped the hilt of her sword and hissed angrily. "I can see that you haven't changed a bit, Sesshoumaru." She stated angrily. _Oh yes, I already have a perfect plan for you, 'dog'._ She thought slyly.

She unsheathed her sword and darted at him but he's already gone. "Where are you dog?" she whispered. She looked around dangerously, glaring at each tree that her sight could reach. She felt the cold blade brush against the skin of her neck.

"Do not try my patience, cat." His cold voice sent shiver down her spine. "I'll take my chances." She smirked and pushed the blade out of her neck with her sword. She turned around and swung her sword towards him. The clash of the blades echoed throughout the clearing.

She landed on the ground gently. "What an impatient lord indeed." She teased as she sheathed her sword and took out her two daggers from her waist and licked on one of its blade. _This is perfect._ She thought slyly. She saw the demon lord sheathed his sword and heard the crack of his knuckles.

"Aww… how cute of you my lord. Have I told you that you are one of my favourite toys?" she said sweetly. He snarled. "This Seesshoumaru is not anybody's toy." He said dryly. She laughed. "We'll see about that." She started to attack him again but he just stepped away.

She raised her right foot and tried to aim at his neck but his hand caught it before it could. He lifted her up and threw her in a nearby tree. She twisted herself in the air so her feet would hit the tree and bounce back at him.

He prepared himself at her next attack but she disappeared into thin air. He looked around with narrowed eyes, scanning each tree where the tiger demoness might be hiding. He still felt her aura within the clearing. _What an annoying cat._ He growled inwardly.

Her taunting laughter echoed throughout the clearing. He closed his eyes and stretched his senses, her aura was all around. He focused more and sensed that her stronger aura was at the clearing by the well. He dashed his way towards the clearing and stood at the mouth of the well.

_Perfect._ The tiger demoness thought before appearing in front of him. She crashed her lips against him and after five seconds she already pulled out, leaving the dog demon wobble on the edge of the well. "Oh… what a poor little puppy. Look at you, you're too weak to stand by yourself." She said sweetly while walking towards him.

He snarled at her, it angered him, the way she called him a puppy. The demoness was full of herself by looking down at him. He wanted to behead the tiger demoness but he's too weak to do that. He can't even move a muscle. When she kissed him, he felt that she made him swallow something he didn't know and made him sluggish all of a sudden.

He felt her hands on top of his shoulders. "Look how adorable you are." She smiled at him sweetly. He was calling at his beast but it wasn't responding. The thing that he swallowed might be the reason why his beast was asleep.

He growled inwardly, he's forcing himself to move but he really couldn't, instead he let his hand seep out poison and glowed green. The tiger demoness sensed this and touched the hand that was glowing in green. His eyes widened when he saw her touch his hand and made the poison disappear.

She smirked and leaned closer to his ear. "I told you haven't I? You are one of my favourite toys." She whispered and kissed the crescent moon on his forehead. She pushed him into the well and let him succumb into darkness. _This will be fun indeed_. She thought and disappeared into thin air once again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wee...  
Another SESSKxKAG pairings...  
I hope ou all like it... ^^

**CHRICY**


	2. Nice Doggy

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INUYASHA but I wish I was. XD

It belongs to Miss Rumiko Takahashi… My sempai… ^^,

**READER'S GUIDE:**

_Thoughts were written like this_

**sesshoumaru's beast**

_**other demon's thoughts**_

a person who's speaking have this → " "

emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: NICE DOGGY**

"Kagome are you sure that you can carry all those things?" asked the woman who was standing beside the girl named Kagome. "Yes mom, Inuyasha is a bit cranky about the ramen." She sighed and swung her bag on her back.

She hugged her mother. "I'll be going now mom." She said softly.

"Take care, my dear." She said lovingly.

She went out of the house after she bid her goodbye to her family and ran towards the well house. She was about to jump through the well when she saw a white figure at the bottom.

_That's weird._ She put her bag on one corner the well before she went down. She gasped when she saw an unconscious white dog. _Did it fell? But – the well house is close and no stray animal can get in. So… how did it get here?_ She thought.

She walked towards the dog and knelt down. She slowly reached out to touch its belly, hoping that the dog was still alive. _Is it dead?_ She thought worriedly, somehow, she felt sorry for it. She sighed in relief when she felt its belly moving. _Thank goodness it's alive._

She carried the dog and started to climb out of the well. She ran towards their house and used her foot to knock at the door. Her little brother was the one who opened the door and saw him a little bit shocked. "Nee-chan what happened?" he asked worriedly.

She sighed and walked inside and settled the dog in the couch. "I'll tell you later, but first, please call mom." She saw him nod from the corners of her eyes and started to go upstairs.

She stared at the dog that almost occupied the half of the couch. _Wow, the dog is big. I never realized that I carried him here until now._ She thought and studied the dog while waiting for her mom. She reached out a hand to touch its fur.

_It's so soft and so silky. What a cute little dog._ She gently caressed its head. _I wonder if the owner was looking for it now. But..._ she looked at its neck. _Hmm... no collar, perhaps it's a stray?_ She thought. _That's odd, stray dogs would never look well groomed like this. Maybe it lost its collar? _She thought, studying the dog more if it has any wounds.

Her attention was drawn to its forelegs. It had two magenta stripes on it. _Paint?_ She tried to remove with her thumb but won't come off. She stood up and damped her handkerchief in the kitchen. _This shall do the trick._ She thought and walked back to the living room ,only to find out that the dog wasn't at the couch anymore.

She heard someone going down the stairs. "Where's the dog?" she heard her mom asked. "Nee-san let it lie on the couch." Souta answered. She heard her mother gasp loudly. "Kagome, don't move." Her mother said.

She stiffened when she felt a dark aura behind her. She knew that something was totally wrong. _Was it a demon? But... it can't be._ She panicked.

She heard a loud growl behind her. She slowly turned around and gasped when she saw that it was the white dog she took out of the well. _This dog is not any other ordinary dogs. _She thought._  
_

Its fangs were shown and its hackles were standing on its end. She took a step closer and the dog snarled. "Nice doggy." She whispered. She wasn't afraid of it; she just wanted it to calm down so she could nurse it somehow.

She studied the dog for a while and stiffened when she noticed that a blue crescent moon was slowly emerging on its forehead. _That symbol! I knew I already saw it but - when?_ She took another step and reached out a hand.

* * *

**A/N:**

**  
**Oooohhh.... what a myterious dog indeed.  
Ha! What will happen to Kagome....??  
Please doggy don't bite her... XP

I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it....  
Reviews please...

ohh...  
and plase read my story "A PROMISE ON A BLUE ROSE"..  
for me... it's a good story..^^

Thank you so much for reading....

**CHRICY**


End file.
